Motel Purgatorio
by Nagu
Summary: Dean y Cas estan ahora atrapados en el maldito y asqueroso purgatorio. Pero después de pasar un buen rato es ese absurdo motel en medio de la nada, quizás el lugar ya no les parezca ni tan maldito ni tan asqueroso. Oneshot.


Holap! La culpa de este fic la tiene en parte Misha y su constante mania (que agradezco) de twittear fotos. Y digo en parte, porque la otra le corresponde a cierto grupo de facebook. Originalmente este fic lo escribi a lo largo de una serie de comentarios que surgieron un dicho grupo (destieleras anónimas...si, si como alcohólicos anonimos), y finalmente decidí acomodarlo en un documento, hacerle unos arreglos aqui y allá y subirlo. Espero que lo disfruten jeje" :)

* * *

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Dean, apartando con su mano una de las tantas ramas. Lo dijo más cómo una exclamación que como una pregunta. Las hojas secas de los arboles crujieron bajo sus botas mientras avanzaba junto al ángel Castiel entre el espeso bosque y las intrincadas ramificaciones que parecía los engullirían de un segundo a otro. Entonces las luces fosforescentes iluminaron sus rostros y ambos contemplaron anonadados las brillantes letras "MOTEL PURGATORIO" que coronaban la inusitada edificación que se alzaba frente a ellos entre el boscaje gris. Castiel miró la estructura con curiosidad, como aguardando una orden de Dean, sus ojos azules brillando a la luz artificial.

"Se ve, uh, sospechoso" declaró el ángel, dirigiendo ahora su mirada a Dean.

"No me digas, ¿tú crees?" le respondió el cazador, frunciendo el ceño, señalando con sus brazos la terrible y oscura vegetación que los rodeaba. Por supuesto que ese motel estaba completamente fuera de lugar, era muy extraño y se lo hizo notar a Castiel. Pero aun así había cierta alegría en su tono.

Dean y Castiel continuaron en dirección al impensado motel, cuál de ellos más extrañado que el otro. El lugar se veía perfecto por fuera, como recién construido, pese a las enredaderas vivas que trepaban por las paredes rosadas. Con cautela, arma en mano, el cazador pateó la puerta, esperando que algún bicho sobrenatural le saltase encima. Castiel hacía lo propio, preparado para pelear si se hacía necesario. Para alivio -y sorpresa- de ambos, el motel relucía en esplendor por dentro.

"Que mier-" alcanzó a mascullar Dean, bajando su arma hechiza pero cuya efectividad estaba más que probada, antes de quedarse sin palabras ante el surreal espectáculo.

"No siento la presencia de ninguna criatura, Dean" informó Castiel, relajando su cuerpo.

¡Vaya! Después de pasar tantas lunas muertos de frio, rodeados de insectos, arboles y humedad, resultaba ser que, quien iba a decirlo, había un puto motel en el purgatorio.

"¿Estás seguro?" inquirió el cazador, entrecerrando los ojos y aguzando el oído. Castiel era como un radar de mounstros. Su _mojo_ angelical o lo que fuera les había sido de gran utilidad. Hasta ahora no había errado ni una sola vez.

"Completamente" le reafirmó Castiel, asintiendo simplemente.

El cazador sonrió, como hace mucho tiempo no hacía. Al fin, un descanso. No se esperaba que fuera por mucho, pero si podía respirar unos minutos, los aprovecharía. Y por respirar se refería a beber unas cuantas copas ahora que las tenía enfrente.

"Perfecto" exclamó Dean, caminando en dirección a la barra.

Las botellas de diversos licores relucían tras las estanterías, incitantes. Dean abrió el gabinete y tomó una botella de vodka, prometiéndose no beber mucho, porque necesitaba estar preparado para más tarde, para cuando cazara monstruos -o más bien, cuando evitara que lo cazaran a él y a Cas.

Por su parte, el ángel se sentó en uno de los mullidos sillones, compartiendo en cierto grado los pensamientos del cazador. Estaba exhausto pero aliviado de poder relajarse aunque fuese brevemente. Castiel cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió, otros, de vibrante color verde lo miraban con alegría.

"Toma" le dijo Dean al ángel, ofreciéndole un vaso repleto de vodka, hielo incluido para amortiguar el efecto anestesiante. Aunque dudaba que unos mililitros fueren a inquietar en algo a Cas.

"No me parece pertinente, Dean. Recuerdo perfectamente esa vez que encontré una licorería y me la bebí. Necesito estar alerta" dijo Castiel, levantando su mano como quien va a detener el tráfico.

"Vamos, Cas, un vaso no te hará nada" insistió Dean Winchester.

El ángel lo miró con severidad, pero esa expresión no duró mucho. Era difícil decirle que no a esa sonrisa divertida que Dean era capaz de sostener incluso en la terrible situación en la que ambos se encontraban. Castiel tomó el vaso tentativamente, acercándolo a su rostro, lo olió y frunció el ceño al hacerlo -no podía creer que se hubiese bebido litros y litros de eso alguna vez ¡apestaba!- como fuera, lo bebió, sin apartar los ojos azules del rostro festivo del cazador.

Lo bueno del Vodka –o lo malo, dependiendo de cómo se le mire- es que no necesitas mucho para emborracharte. Por supuesto que el cazador sabía esto, pero no el ángel. Pese a que ambos habían resuelto ser prudentes, bebieron copiosamente. Tanto así que no pasó mucho tiempo para que acabaran con las mejillas encendidas y el alcohol inundara sus sistemas. De hecho ni siquiera la resistencia divina de Cas logró protegerlo de sus efectos.

"Mira lo que puedo hacer, Dean" exclamó Castiel, sus ojos brillantes y sus mejillas aun más.

Castiel, en un chispazo de inventiva, había formado una torre de vasos, ya iba a poner el decimo tercero. Dean se rió a carcajadas, levantando incitante su copa en el aire y girando sobre un taburete cercano a la barra, indiferente a lo estúpido y peligroso que era aquello, fascinado por el modo en que las manos del ángel sostenían los vasos, preguntándose cómo se sentirían contra su barbilla. Castiel correspondió el gesto de ánimo del cazador con una sonrisa igual de boba y transparente como su torre de vidrio vacilante, guiñándole un ojo enseguida, extraño a las ensoñaciones que esa sola imagen conjuraba en la mente de su compañero de juerga. Entonces Castiel puso el vaso hasta lo más alto. Ambos miraron divertidos como la estructura osciló y segundos después, unos vasos se reventaron en el piso. Otros, con más suerte, rodaron bajo los sillones. Un trozo de vidrió rebotó contra la mesa y se incrustó en la mano de Castiel.

"Oh mierda, Cas" dijo Dean, parando de reír al instante, soltando su propio trago y acercándose al ángel.

"Estoy bien, ¿ves?" dijo Castiel, sonriéndole aun, sacándose el trozo de vidrio como si nada, mostrándole la palma de su mano y la herida cerrándose. Pero Dean aun podía advertir el rastro de la sangre sobre su piel, escurriéndose por su muñeca, goteando hacia el piso.

"No seas idiota, puedo ver como estas sang—déjame" insistió el cazador, acercándose aun más, tomando la mano de Cas entre las suyas. Estaban tibias pero no pudo evitar temblar con el contacto. Dean abrió la boca y lentamente lamió la palma de Castiel, cerrando los ojos, al tiempo en que su lengua caliente probaba la sangre del ángel. Castiel lo miró, confuso, el corazón martillándole en los oídos, sintiéndose más mareado si cabía, pero no hizo amago algúno de alejarse.

"Mmmm" gimió Dean, frunciendo el ceño, una sonrisa atrevida cruzando su rostro. "Sabe a Vodka" susurró.

Castiel contempló hipnotizado la escena y soltó un suspiró cuando Dean Winchester, desinhibido en parte por la bebida, pero movido por un deseo que desde hace mucho sentía, deslizó su lengua por la mano abierta que él le ofrecía, envolviendo luego con su boca el pulgar del ángel, succionándolo como si fuese el más exquisito manjar.

"Dean, espera...que estas-" Pero Castiel no alcanzó a terminar de protestar (o a balbucear, más bien. No era como si de verdad quisiera que el cazador se detuviera), porque Dean se movió con velocidad y juntó sus labios hambrientos con los del ángel, lo empujo en un arrebato casi animal, cayendo ambos sobre el enorme sofá. Castiel, sin pensárselo dos veces –la bebida y le emoción nublando su juicio- respondió con igual premura, sus manos moviéndose al mismo ritmo que las del cazador, su cuerpo tibio contoneándose para acoplarse al otro.

"Oh, Cas, Cas, no sabes hace cuanto-he querido hacer esto" gimió el cazador en ese breve segundo en que sus bocas se separaron. Aunque eso no duro mucho, y pronto estuvieron ocupados besándose sin pudor alguno, al tiempo en que se quitaban las ropas con desespero. Primero fue la gabardina, sucia como estaba, la que Dean lanzó quien sabe dónde. Y a ella le siguieron la chaqueta de cuero, la camisa hospitalaria de Cas, sus zapatos, los pantalones, el cinturón de cazador. Sudaban y gemían y se frotaban uno contra el otro, susurrando sus nombres en placentera agonía. Aquello que hacían, pensó Castiel, no era que estuviera mal, o no, claro que no, le gustaba, quería más, pero no era ese un buen lugar. Varias fueron las veces en que, mientras observaba dormir a Dean, se imaginaba a si mismo encorvándose sobre la cama para besarlo de una buena vez. Jamás pensó que lo harían en el purgatorio. No era razonable. Pero eso que mas daba, tenía a Dean, podía sentir su respiración, su calor, el peso de su cuerpo aplastándolo y la dureza de su erección contra su propia entrepierna.

No entraremos en detalles, pero que quede claro que Dean y Cas lo hicieron varias veces. De hecho, bebieron un poco más y continuaron interludios sexuales como si no hubiera un mañana. Estando en el purgatorio esto último no era del todo una exageración. A esas alturas la prudencia y lo razonable era conceptos que sus mentes no podían descifrar, ocupados como estaban amándose mutuamente. Aunque quizás decir que se amaron es incorrecto. Lo reducía a un espacio que sonaba dulce y acogedor, cuando la realidad era otra. Por supuesto que el cazador y el ángel se querían, de eso no tenían dudas, pero ahora que al fin se decidieron a demostrárselo (físicamente, claro está. Porque todo lo que habían hecho el uno por el otro sin duda era muestra del profundo vinculo que los unía), los años de conflicto interno de Dean, sumados a los reparos de Castiel, la angustia de estar atrapados en el purgatorio, pero al mismo tiempo la dicha de poder tocarse de esa forma, se unieron y resultaron en una explosión de caricias salvajes, urgentes y demandantes. No había ternura ni confort sino puro y desesperado deseo. Una avaricia casi dolorosa por tocar, besar, sentir al otro.

Amanecieron sudados uno junto al otro, sus cuerpos enredados sobre el espacioso sillón. Castiel se acurrucó sobre el pecho de Dean, abriendo los ojos lentamente. No era que hubiese dormido, los ángeles no lo necesitan, pero le gustaba estar recostado de esa forma. Desde esa altura, podía ver el perfecto perfil del cazador, y aun notaba el leve rubor en sus mejillas. ¿Quién diría que el purgatorio le traería tanta dicha? Cas sonrió, jugando con el pelo de Dean, quien se removió pausadamente, al tiempo en que una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, pero aun mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Según los estándares de Dean, era uno de esos momentos de 'niñitas', pero a eso a Cas le traía sin cuidado. Se sentía correcto estar simplemente así.

"Dean..." susurró Castiel, con la voz ronca.

"Hey, Cas" contestó Dean, incorporándose ahora con cuidado, sin dejar de abrazar al ángel. "Um...¿Estás bien?"

"Dean, solo fue un poco de alcohol" dijo Castiel. Aunque no había sido solo "un poco".

"Sabes que no me refiero a eso" replicó el cazador, frunciendo un poco el ceño, sus ojos verdes expectantes.

Castiel se inclinó sobre el pecho de Dean, apoyándose con una mano sobre el esculpido estomago del cazador, para depositar un suave y tibio beso en sus labios. "Por supuesto que estoy bien" dijo, sus miradas conectadas.

El cazador inspiró hondo, aliviado. Anoche ambos...bueno, fue un total descontrol. Temía haber lastimado al inexperto ángel -inexperiencia que apenas había notado, la verdad sea dicha. Cas estaba bien y por tanto, también lo estaba él. Ahora que se había asegurado de que todo iba viento en popa, podría bromear al respecto. Dean le sonrió a Cas con una mezcla de tierno afecto y desatada malicia.

"De acuerdo..." dijo Dean, divertido ahora, jugueteando con oscuro pelo de Cas. Para su sorpresa, lo tenía tan revuelto como siempre.

"¿Qué ocurre?" le pregunto el ángel al ver esa curiosa expresión en su rostro, ladeando la cabeza y apretando los ojos un poco.

El cazador no dijo nada pero la sonrisa no dejó su rostro. Estiró la otra mano para buscar algo entre los cojines del sillón. Dio con el celular de inmediato. La batería no se agotaba. Efectos de estar en una dimensión de mierda desconocida, concluyó Dean. Cualquiera diría que tener un celular en el purgatorio era una reverenda estupidez, y seria cierto si, además de no poder hacer ninguna llamada como era lógico, la cámara no funcionase. Pero, de hecho, funcionaba.

Dean abrió la galería de fotos, dando con una que le había tomado a Cas anoche, cuando ambos estaban borrachos de vodka y pasión. Se podía ver a Castiel posando como un gangster o algo así, haciendo un gesto estúpido pero no menos atractivo, frunciendo los labios y representando un numero con sus dedos y a sus espaldas brillaban las coloridas letras del motel.

Castiel miró el celular que Dean le mostraba, estupefacto, sus profundos ojos azules bien abiertos y el calor incendiando por completo su rostro.

"Sé que eres un ángel del señor y todo eso, pero hacerlo ocho veces seguidas tu primera vez es bastante extremo, Cas" dijo Dean Winchester, sonriéndole con picardía.


End file.
